1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brake, and more particularly to a V-type brake for slowing down or stopping a wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional V-type brake 2 is adapted for slowing down or stopping a wheel 1, and includes a first brake arm 21, a second brake arm 22, a tube-fastening seat 23 connected pivotally to a free end 211 of the first brake arm 21, a curved tube 24 fastened removably to the tube-fastening seat 23, a brake cable 25 extending through the curved tube 24 and having an end fastened to a free end 221 of the second brake arm 22, and a pair of brake shoes 26 disposed respectively on inner sides of the first and second brake arms 21, 22 and pivotable into contact with the wheel 1.
When it is necessary to remove the wheel 1 or remount the wheel 1 after removal, the operator needs to move the free ends 211, 221 of the first and second brake arms 21, 22 with one hand and remove the curved tube 24 from the tube-fastening seat 23 with the other hand, thereby resulting in difficulties in removing or remounting the wheel 1.